Season 1
Season 1 of Cars Adventures started on October 14, 2018. This whole series takes place during and after the events of Cars 3 episode's 1-7 all take place during after the events of Cars 3 while episode's 8-14 take place partially after. 1.This season will also show tributes to Doc Hudson after his actor who died in 2008 due to lung cancer. 2. This season will also show that the Lemons will return and destroy the world once again. # The Return Lightning McQueen and Cruz return to Radiator Springs to see their friends and Smokey after the events of Cars 3. #Smokey's Mega Day Smokey has a big huge mega day with Lightning McQueen and Mater when they do some backwards driving. #Haunted Car: Halloween Spooktacular(Halloween Special) It is Halloween night in Radiator Springs and Jackson Storm returns and is planning to Sabtoge Halloween by playing a prank on Cruz. #The Car With Two Mater's One day in Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen Mater Luigi and Guido are watching Jackass the TV franchise and after that they decide to be like Jackass and do every stunt but when Lightning McQueen gets hurt badly Mater tries to save him but he is getting very old so his cousin has been called to help out Mater to get recovered. #Rematch Part 1 In this first part Lightning McQueen Cruz and the others have to deal with Jackson Storm who wants to race against Cruz for revenge. #Rematch Part 2 In this second part episode the race still continues with Jackson Storm and Cruz while Professor Z and his lemons minions plot to kill Cruz. #Rematch Part 3 It's the final lap of the 2018 race, and Jackson Storm will do everything he can to stop Cruz from winning and Finn and Mater must stop the lemons for the good. #The Monster Attacks A monster visits Radiator Springs and wrecks all the townsfolk and the town. Lightning Mater and Smokey have a plan to catch him. #Sheriff's Birthday It's Sheriff's 70th birthday in Radiator Springs. The town was never been able to surprise him for the past 69 years, but they have a plan. Will it work? #The Lemons Revenge The Lemons return and decides to get revenge on Mater and Lightning McQueen for getting them defeated from the events of Cars 2. #Sheriff And Jackson Storms Race Day One day in Radiator Springs Jackson Storm returns and challenges Sheriff to a race across Radiator Springs who will win? #Mater's Secert Weapon Mater opens up a sushi bar in his junkyard once again. One day, Grem and Acer come by and they decide to trick Mater to let them have it so Professor Z can use it as a weapon, However, Mater has a plan to stop them both. Will it work? #The Great Wedding Disaster Part 1 A wedding is to take place in Radiator Springs for Lightning McQueen and Sally but something strange is going on, the lemons are planning to ruining Lightning and Sally's day by pretending to be good and think that they have changed but Mater knows what's going on and when he jumps to conclusions, it gets him into trouble! #The Great Wedding Disaster Part 2 Mater has to stop the lemons from what their planning and he and Finn have to stop them from messing up the wedding in order to save the day, and to have Lightning and Sally's day go well.